


Misaki Won't Say He's in Love

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AMV, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] As the title says, Misaki won't say he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misaki Won't Say He's in Love

**Author's Note:**

> :12 to skip opening
> 
> song: I won't say I'm in love from Hercules


End file.
